Perspectiva
by Charly Land
Summary: "-Adiós-dijo el zorro-. He aquí mi secreto, que no puede ser más simple: sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien; lo esencial es invisible para los ojos." "-Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos-ripitió el principito para acordarse." Antoine Saint Exupery [Riren] [AU] [#ErenIntersexual] DESCONTINUADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Leve Erehisu| Riren| Eren Intersexual

 **Nota:** Este será un mini-fic, algo así como mi retorno al Riren. Espero lo disfruten. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

—

 **.1.**

* * *

"Especial"

Ese fue el engañoso término que su madre desde siempre usó para describirlo, para acallar cualquier temor o cuestionamiento que en su mente aflorará en base a su cuerpo. Pero aquello no había sido más que una fea mentira que con el pasó de los años acabó por explotarle en la cara como una bomba marca ACME, una que lo dejó en un doloroso ridículo.

Tenía quince años recién cumplidos cuando eso sucedió; y casi un año atrás había empezado a salir con Historia Reiss, una chica dulce y tierna de complexión menuda, de ojos grandes y azules como un cielo de verano, con una boca de durazno y piel lechosa e inmaculada. Una preciosidad a ojos de cualquiera. Eren estaba tontamente enamorado de ella y creyó que ella también lo estaba; quizás fue así, pero no siempre se está preparado para tratar con ciertos asuntos. Asuntos como los suyos.

Posiblemente gran parte de lo que ocurrió era culpa suya, ya que él jamás le habló de su situación, pero es que siendo para ambos esa su primera relación amorosa, la timidez y el pudor que conllevaba la inexperiencia les ganó la partida para hablar de cuestiones de índole sexual hasta que el revoltijo de hormonas y sentimientos los arrojó a la encrucijada.

Aquel momento que marcó un antes y un después en él, siempre viviría en su memoria con un regusto de picante canela y de amarga bilis previa al vomito de la decepción.

Ella estaba preciosa sentada en el borde de la cama, con la respiración agitada, la frente perlada por el sudor, el corazón desbocado, los pequeños senos expuestos y los pantis blancos de encaje humedecidos por el calor que se le arremolinaba en su bajo vientre mientras esperaba por él en aquel estrecho cuartito de hotel en que habían planificado dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Él también estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones, repleto de expectación y necesidad, solo que a diferencia de ella, tan solo su torso estaba descubierto.

Historia le había dicho toda rubor que los complejos masculinos no le importaban, que si tenía la polla chica era mejor, porque así no le dolería tanto, además que era hasta "normal" pues aún estaban creciendo, todo eso luego de que él se apartara de su lado cuando ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle a ponerse el condón como le habían enseñado en clase de sexualidad.

Eren había negado, devolviéndole la mirada algo cohibido a aquellos ojos cariñosos nublados por el deseo.

«No es eso. Supongo» Le había dicho él en un susurro.

«Si es un lunar feísimo tampoco me importa» ella continúo diciendo, esta vez con una sonrisa conciliadora «Lo que sea que te apene será nuestro secreto _especial_ » acabó por decir y algo se aflojó en Eren ante aquella palabra, y la confianza lo había envuelto mientras le regresaba la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado.

Pero cuando los pantalones cayeron y la ropa interior con ellos, la expresión y el rubor de Historia también lo hicieron.

«Oh, eso es un coño... ¿también?»

La mirada azulada desconcertada junto al tono de voz que salió de los labios ajenos despedazaron la efímera confianza en él, haciéndolo sentir por primera vez no como ese algo especial (diferente) que su madre le había repetido toda su vida para explicar su condición, sino como ese especial (anormal) que todo el resto del mundo podía considerarlo de verle bajo su capa de ropa que lo hacía pasar como cualquier otro chico.

Pero es que Eren era un chico, así se sentía él, como un chico común y corriente que también tenía una vagina envolviendo su pene.

Se habían quedado viendo en silencio un largo minuto, del cual al final Eren entendió que aquello no continuaría, que ella no lo aceptaría como le había dicho y que lo suyo terminaba allí.

Dándole la espalda se vistió para luego marcharse en aquel silencio que no se rompió jamás.

No se volvieron a ver después de aquella noche y el resto de la adolescencia para Eren fue un infierno repleto de exámenes médicos humillantes en la búsqueda de que le dieran luz verde para operarse y así abandonar aquella sensación que se había instalado en su estómago y se negaba a dejarlo.

La sensación de sentirse deforme, anormal.

Sin embargo todo fue infructuoso, médico tras médico terminaban diciendo lo mismo, _sus órganos estaban comprometidos, la operación era imposible_. Al final terminó por hartarse y se resignó a condenar su sexualidad.

A pesar de ello su vida en general no sufrió un daño irreparable, no más allá del ser tachado de "tonto tímido" cuando sus amigos sacaban chistes sobre los cotilleos de las chicas que se habían tirado o intentaban hacer juegos estúpidos que implicaban sacarse la ropa y hacer competencia sobre sus penes.

Eren podría bien decir que gozaba de una vida hasta donde se podía llamar satisfactoria. O al menos así lo creyó, porque entonces apareció él.

Y el mundo de sí mismo que había logrado mantener a flote, colapsó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Eren Intersexual

 **Nota:** ¡Waoo! No lo noté, pero ha pasado casi más de un mes desde que publiqué este Fanfic, creí que avanzaría rápido, pero nop, asuntos van asuntos vienen y se me fue el tiempo. Pero venga, espero les guste y lo disfruten.

No olviden dejarme un review chiquito, que hoy también es mi cumpleaños y pues…¡Gracias bebas!

Besos estelares.

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

—

 **.2.**

* * *

Eren y Levi colisionaron desde la primera vez, y había sido como el Big Bang. Cuestión de un segundo. Explosión. Implosión. Frío. Calor. ¡PAFF! ¡KABUMMM!

Se odiaron a primera vista.

Literalmente, pues tan solo cruzaron miradas, sin importarles las columnas de personas en desorden que los separaban, el barullo del infierno que causaban llenando todo el ambiente, o siquiera que el decano todo sonrisas de Colgate y peluquín de maíz hablando con su voz de comandante refinado por los altavoces estuviese dándoles la bienvenida. En ese instante todo fastidio _hobbit careculo_ moduló Eren extendido en toda su altura y con sonrisa de cretino, _psicópata indigente_ le regresó Levi contemplándolo con su expresión aburrida, tal como si viera a la mosca moribunda que acababa de aplastar con su periódico matutino.

Ni más que decir. Se maldijeron visualmente y la promesa quedó hecha:

'Si te acercas o te mato, o me matas'

Entre las risas y el gorgoteo emocionado de aquella mañana nadie se dio cuenta del cisma nacido de tal instante visceral entre aquel par de desconocidos que más tarde causarían unas cuantas hecatombes que, no solo sacudirían las paredes del edificio, sino que también lo haría con todo el estudiantado.

Porque Eren y Levi eran un asunto de interés público.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Eren estudia Leyes, Levi Politología, dos carreras de visiones distintas, pero con muchas raíces en común.

Así como que _tan ellos._

Es que a Eren le encanta el debate, las idas y venidas de las palabras, la investigación minuciosa de las situaciones y el concepto de obtener justicia para el mundo. Porque eso es la esencia de Eren: fuego y fuga, impulsividad incandescente, la testarudez de sus convicciones. Un justiciero empedernido.

Levi odia la confrontación verbal —la siente vulgar—, los rebusqueos de las letras, la hipocresía del accionar premeditado que se victimiza. Porque con Levi todo tiene que ser de frente, contundente y afilado como una navaja, sin rodeos ni sombras. Es que Levi es la antítesis de la oscuridad de los rodeos de las palabras, un enemigo jurado de las mentiras que corrompen las masas. Un avasallante libertador por la fría y racional verdad.

Eren y Levi pudieron haber construido su extraño vinculo como una formidable amistad, la camaradería de una hermandad inquebrantable, si es que hubiesen compartido su pensamiento antes que sus acciones, si se hubiesen visto más de medio minuto a los ojos. Pero eso no sucedió, y ahora evitar siquiera rozarse se volvió parte de su costumbre diaria.

Para su desgracia desde el primer día del ciclo se dieron cuenta que tendrían que verse más veces de las que les gustaría contar. Desde los pasillos del condominio de internos, pasando por todas las bibliotecas, llegando hasta la cafetería y los inmensos jardines del campus, _porque es que Armin te juro que ese bastardo es Rumpelstiltskin, que solo mira que, puta vida, además que el cara de caballo de Jean es mi compañero de cuarto, resulta que él es mi jodido vecino de al frente_ Eren resopla todo atascado de sándwich y soda caliente _seguro que él lo pidió adrede para matarme de acidez crónica, que ya vez que el pelucas del decano es todo sonrisitas con ese engendro_ se queja cada mañana con Armin, su mejor-amigo-casi-hermano, que lo escucha mientras rueda los ojos y hace aspavientos restándole importancia _porque hombre seguro solo es una coincidencia._

Bueno que, Eren podría creerlo, pero es que aparte de eso también comparten las dos clases que además de ser las que más carga horaria tienen, son las más jodidas de todas, de esas que por más que con peras y manzanas les expliquen, el 99% de sus compañeros incluyéndolo a él claro está, les resulta un quebradero de cabeza. De verdad que sí, Eren podría creerlo y hasta tolerarlo, pero allí estaba él, mucho pelo negro, extensa piel blanquísima y ojos de tormenta siempre haciendo ver esas jodidas materias como un paseo por el campo con sus respuestas correctas-telepáticas al profesor, con los ensayos a tiempo, todos pulcros y perfectos, _es que hasta brujo ha de ser el maldito, Armin_ , dejándolos a ellos como orangutanes retrasados.

Ugh, Eren lo odia.

Y más odia que a pesar de eso, de sus desplantes y sus ademanes hirientes, todos parecen idolatrarlo con mórbida constancia, porque hay que ver como las tías casi parecen secarse en suspiros y orgasmos cada que lo ven pasar o siquiera hablar, e incluso Eren podría jurar que hay por allí también un club de fans masculinos de ese tipo, y ni que se diga del colectivo educativo, esos lo alaban hasta por cada pedo que se tira.

Ah, y no es que Eren sea un cero a la izquierda envidioso de las divinas mieles de las que parece estar ungido el cretino de su enemigo jurado, no, a pesar de todo Eren es del tipo de persona naranja que atrae como el sol a todo aquel que se pare por su órbita. Eren se pude jactar de tener el suficiente carisma hasta para levantar una revolución, _ya pues joder que él también es divino_. Así que Eren respira repitiéndose cada minuto del día _solo una semana más, mi amigo; que la rata enana no jode más que con su presencia_ , pero entonces Levi hace la cagada de entregar el reporte en la fecha estipulada por el profesor, y que él y el otro 98% de sus compañeros acordaron entregar dos días después _porque_ , _carajo eran 45 páginas de mierda sobre Filosofía constitucional y el cerebro no da para eso_ , y Eren sufre una aneurisma psicológica, se le abre una úlcera gástrica, reprueba la materia y _adiós paz mental._

Estalla como Vesubio.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Fue ese mismo día. En la cafetería. Donde el final y el inicio de aquella historia dio real inicio.

El lugar estaba medio lleno, silencio y sonrisitas falsas de aquí a allá, más que cargado por el aire de estrés y decepción que destilaban los que estaban ahí y chillaban como condenados por haber reprobado o que hacían cálculos para saber si lograban el milagrito. Levi estaba allí también, nariz enterrada en un libro, un mocca latte enfriado a totalidad, audífonos con REM a todo volumen, desconectado del mundo físico, ignorante de la avalancha hirviente de la ira de Eren que entró dando trombas y a zancadas hasta plantarse frente a él.

No lo notó.

Pero entonces con un _plaff_ del libro de Levi siendo lanzado a un lado, el mundo se congeló durante un segundo, al otro las miradas se encontraron _tú_ dijo Eren como el insulto más grande del mundo y de repente ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! fue el grito campal que estremeció el lugar mientras ellos pasaron a ser un revoltijo de piernas y brazos que rodaban por el suelo.

Eren pensó que sería fácil, que molería a ese pedazo de alfeñique con tres golpes y lo dejaría lloriqueando como nenaza, pero no, menuda sorpresa se llevó, al segundo puño contra sus costillas se dio cuenta que el condenado gnomo de cuarta era dos veces más fuerte que él. Ah, pero Eren Yeager, no sería Eren Yeager sino le importase un cuerno acabar con todos los huesos rotos a retractarse y darse por vencido.

No le importo sentir que cada músculo le temblara, que el cosquilleo de tener algo roto por dentro le estuviera a puertas de un colapso, siguió lanzando, esquivando y maldiciendo, enfocado nada más en su propia visión, que de haberlo hecho desde una general, se hubiera dado cuenta que desde el segundo golpe solo él estaba lastimando, que era el único con la respiración agitada por el ímpetu de la lucha, que Levi solo estaba sosteniéndole para calmarlo y que su aliento tibio jamás abandonó la piel de su cuello, suave y arrullador, olfateándolo, o que cuando para salir huyendo al romperle la nariz de un codazo ante _¡El decano viene acá!_ la mirada que Levi le dedicó era todo lo contrario al enojo o una promesa de venganza.

Hubiera notado que aquellos ojos lo vieron con reconocimiento...con bobo enamoramiento.

Que Levi sonreía con anhelo.

Que lo de ellos sería amor a primera putiza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Eren Intersexual

 **Nota:** ¡Hola mis nenas queridas! Disculpen la tardanza, hermosas, pero he estado algo abatida, aun así, aquí tienen la actualización de esta cosita fea. Espero les guste y aunque no sea así díganmelo en un **REVIEW** por fa.

Tengo una algo más por decirles así que nos leemos abajo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

—

 **.3.**

* * *

Cuando Eren se prometió frente al espejo, limpiándose la sangre del labio roto con los dedos de la mano derecha y la izquierda sosteniéndose las tripas _joder creo que ese maldito enano me bajo el puto hígado_ de que encontraría la manera de regresarle el daño en algún momento _Cuando surja la oportunidad, mi amigo. Cuando surja la oportunidad_ a Levi, jamás pensó que solo seis meses después terminaría arrepintiéndose hasta las lágrimas de culpabilidad; y tal vez un coma etílico.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano de ese año son para Eren todo menos eso, demasiado estresado pensando en la comisión disciplinaria que posiblemente tendrá que enfrentar por sus desmandes en la cafetería, saturado de copias y líneas resaltadas que debe recopilar para recuperar la clase pérdida, además del sermoneo que su madre le da cada que le llama desde España, _bendita España de paella_ donde ella está y a donde él quisiera estar pero no _Eren, estás castigado hasta que no vea solo parciales perfectos en todo lo que resta del año_ todo por el cretino de Levi.

Eren lo odia un poquito más cada día del verano, hasta que siente que la saliva le sabe a podrido de tanto rumiar el nombre _Levi_ junto a un montón de groserías.

Hombre, pero que putada.

Para cuando regresa al campus se mete al cuarto de Armin a hurtadillas a medianoche, con un six pack de cervezas de las que se baja cuatro a fondo blanco hasta que empieza a lloriquear que _Armin, creo que tengo follando a Platón con Aristóteles por entre las orejas y el encéfalo, y uff como detesto a ese bastardo, ojalá al menos le haya dado diarrea todo el verano_. Armin le ve feo y le dice que tiene mucho 'Levi' en la boca, que si no es que si le gusta y lo que tiene es insatisfacción sexual. Eren pega un chillido "¡Cállate, mamón!" y se levanta haciendo escándalo dispuesto a marcharse _que puñetero amigo sos, Armillo. Rubio tenías que ser_ , pero escucha a Armin reír diciéndole que solo está jugando, pero que si sigue así se le puede cumplir, Eren enrojece "¡Es odio, pendejo!" y promete que le hará _casi_ caso porque antes de que se las cobra, se las cobra, luego lo dejará en paz _pues que si cabeza de coco, que sos medio psíquico y capaz me cae la sal_.

Los ojitos azules de su rubio amigo lo ven con diversión, con un brillo misterioso y una sonrisa que oculta maldades, murmura algo que Eren no entiende, pero que le causa escalofríos mientras los delgados dedos blancos se pasean por sus largas hebras de cabello castaño rebelde. Eren se queda a dormir allí y pierde toda la mañana del día siguiente, _que la cama está muy suave, joder_ se levanta hasta en la tarde y al fin se marcha maldiciendo a Armin por no haberlo despertado.

Ese día no se topa con Levi, ni cuando regresa a su dormitorio. Y en los próximos días tan solo lo ve dos veces, pero apenas lo nota, estando más concentrado entre no quedarse dormido en la clase de la loca maestra de inglés que habla más en gaélico que el idioma que trata de enseñar, y avanzar el (puñetero, puñeterísimo) ensayo de recuperación de Constitucional. De verdad no se da cuenta que la dichosa 'oportunidad' se está macerando, cocinándose frente a sus narices, no hasta que una tarde el cabroncete de su maestro de Fundamentos de poder hace una de esas preguntas que deja cantando grillos porque nadie leyó el fastidioso folleto, él bufa de anticipación ante la segura respuesta de aquel capullo de Levi, pero cuando después de un largo minuto nada llega y el calvo de su maestro masculla un "parásitos haraganes", gira la cabeza a todos lados y al fin percibe que Levi no está allí, que no lo ha estado en un par de semanas; que solo creía haberlo visto porque está muy lleno de su tirria hacia él. Entonces sonríe, se ríe con maldad en su interior, mucho más al escuchar que por querer pasárselas de listillos tendrán que hacer todo un maldito taller de 20 puntos que equivaldrá al 70% de la nota total del parcial.

Esa noche Eren se desvela, busca en Facebook minuciosamente a todos sus compañeros (los que compartieron con él también el parcial pasado) y les propone su plan malévolo de no permitir que Levi sepa del taller, _para que se entere de lo que se siente_. Recibe confirmación de la mayoría, aunque también unos cuantos insultos de las admiradoras de Levi que al final también aceptan porque quieren tener su momento de consolarle, _menudas zorras serán_. En la madrugada sueña con regodearse en la cara que pondrá Levi cuando llegué y se quede tieso viendo a todos lados sin saber qué hacer; y es posible que Eren se haya carcajeado como demente en ese sueño, porque al día siguiente le duele la quijada de una manera curiosa.

El día llega, es viernes, Eren ya está allí con el condenado taller que le costó lágrimas, unos cuantos cabellos menos y unas muy bien puestas ojeras de mapache, viendo entrar a todos, maestro incluido, solo que este viene acompañado del Decano Smith, todo cortesía y sonrisa conciliadora con Levi siguiéndole como un cachorrito. Pixies frunce el ceño y parece contrariado cuando entra y se queda a medio camino al pódium, no dice nada, pero extiende su brazo y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Levi, que solo asiente y le suelta suavecito su número telefónico para acordar las fechas de entrega posterior, y Eren siente que se le retuerce algo en el pecho o tal vez en los pulmones, al escuchar la aceptación del mal encarado de su maestro. Está hirviendo de ira, machacando con furia las esquinas de su carpeta, los dientes apretados y una mirada que promete matar y comer del muerto, _bastardo_ grita cada poro de su piel cuando al girar los ojos Levi encuentra los suyos. Eren repara vagamente que él luce excesivamente cansado, su piel está un poco amarillenta y sus ojos de tormenta son apenas un nubarrón de invierno. Es solo un segundo, pero Eren podría jurar que Levi parece estar buscando algo de él, pero él está demasiado molesto viendo como su plan ha fallado _seguro el cabrón se la chupa al Decano_ , y le dedica su mirada asesina más pronunciada con un _que te aproveche, putita_ modulado. Los ojos de Levi parecen opacarse un poquito más ante esto, pero le dedica una mirada de suficiencia y un _imbécil_ marchito.

Para el almuerzo Eren está que no se aguanta, come y se retuerce como gusano quejándose como nunca con Armin, que en realidad ha dejado de prestarle atención hace más de 10 minutos, pero entonces su teléfono suena. Es su madre quien llama, está deshecha en llanto y a Eren se le pone la mente en blanco y se le congela la sangre en las venas, porque su madre es una mujer fuerte y no ha llorado así, ni cuando corrió de la casa a Grisha, su padre, al descubrir que le jugaba doble con una familia previa de la que ella no sabía. Así que Eren sale del bullicio de los jardines recién podados de la facultada de Química, se mete en los baños más cercanos y le dice que se calme, que le cuente que le pasa, que si lo necesita, aunque no lo quiera, tomara todo el dinero de la colegiatura y comprara el boleto para irse hasta España a darle un abrazo. Ella le hace callar _no seas tarado, soy yo la que debería ir allá, pero el vuelo está agotado, mierda_ y entre regaños y sollozos es como se entera de la conmovedora historia de su madre junto a una _tal_ Kuchel Ackerman, de cómo fueron las mejores amigas en la tierna infancia, de como aquella mujer le defendía la espalda de los tipos que se burlaban de su obesidad y acné en la adolescencia, en como al final fueron obligadas a separarse porque el marido que se consiguió Kuchel era un desgraciado opresor que le jodió la vida hasta tal punto que su desesperación la llevó a escapar, dejando a su pequeño hijo atrás, y como el arrepentimiento de esto le causó la adicción al alcohol que la llevó a su muerte.

—Ella estaba en rehabilitación—dice su madre—. Estaba luchando, quería estar sana para buscar a su hijo y pedirle perdón—Eren se siente tocado, lágrimas se pegan en sus pestañas. Porque el sentir de su madre siempre ha sido el suyo—. Es tan injusto.

—Sí, lo es—y es todo lo que puede responder Eren, tienen 40 minutos de estar hablando, y en ese momento se quedan en silencio, uno espeso y doloroso.

—Hoy es su funeral—empieza su madre cortando el silencio—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Eren? Ve. Ve por favor y llévale unos lirios—ella está gimoteando—. Kuchel adoraba los lirios. Despídela por mí, dile que la quiero, que siempre la voy a querer. Que lo hizo bien.

Eren asiente, corta la llamada con los labios apretados y una única lagrima resbalándole por la mejilla.

Compra los lirios más bonitos que encuentra, se envuelve la bufanda color marrón al cuello porque el invierno ya está en sus días altos _que frío de los infiernos hace, se me congelan los huevos, camarada_ y se enrumba al cementerio de los suburbios.

Está nevando para cuando llega, todo está muy blanco y silencioso. Se para de puntillas y no ve nada, solo dos personas muy al fondo frente a una lápida, _quizás de visita_ y Eren se extraña, piensa que se equivocó de lugar o ha llegado muy tarde, aun así, se acerca hasta los dos solitarios visitantes, con el fin de preguntar si han visto algún sepelio, que si le indiquen la tumba recién. Paso a pasito se acerca, el vaho blanco arremolinándose fuera de la boca, y entonces sucede:

Uno de los dos visitantes gira ante su presencia, le ve con reconocimiento, intenta decirle algo, pero Eren solo puede dejar caer las flores, dar media vuelta y echar a correr como cobarde, llorando sin consuelo.

Porque esa persona no es otra que Levi, Levi Ackerman"¡Ackerman, carajo!", que resulta ser el niño del primer amor de su madre, ese Levi a quien odia tanto, y al que quería hacerle daño, Levi que seguramente ha estado sufriendo la verdad de su vida en los últimos meses, el mismo Levi que buscó consuelo (ahora entiende esa mirada, carajo) en él, su némesis, porque seguramente está más solo que un perro callejero.

Y Eren no puede sentirse más que un miserable. Uno muy grande.

 _Oh mi Dios, que mierda es la vida_.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Niñas, este Fic estaba destinado a ser de cuatro capítulos, pero debido al rumbo que está tomando —es que el muy perro se hace solo— se alargara unos cuantos más. Espero esto no les desagrade. Es solo que también no quiero hacer de esta historia una ligerada, la verdad tiene un enfoque de aceptación y un querer que no es todo lo rosa y perfecto, solo es normal y construida a veces de incluso algunos legos.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención.

PD: Noté que, de todos sus bellos comentarios, solo un par son del mismo lector. Ay, me sentí popu.

Como las adoro.

Besos cósmicos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Eren Intersexual

 **Nota:** ¡Hola nenas! Nuevamente estoy aquí con este Fic. Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles un millón de disculpas, por este retraso de casi medio año. Fue una cosa u otra lo que le impidió actualizarlo, sin embargo, estamos a la carga nuevamente.

Una dedicatoria especial en este capítulo a **Luna de Acero** , quien me dejó unos lindos review de ánimo para continuar este Fic, y a **Gatitadeluna** quien dijo que esté capitulo valía la pena.

Favor pasen a leer y diviértanse. No olviden dejar su poderoso review. En este capítulo estoy extremadamente abierta a toda clase de críticas, porque en serio necesito su apoyo si ven algo que no cuadra en cuanto contexto y redacción.

Lean las notas finales.

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

—

 **.4.**

* * *

Hay ciertas cosas de las que Levi y Eren jamás se enteraran —eso a pesar de ser los protagonistas por voto unánime en las elecciones de temáticas semestrales impulsadas por las chicas de relaciones inter(cruciales) nacionales—, no hasta quizás una década después cuando algún idiota muy ebrio en alguna reunión de graduados se le ocurra decírselos.

Una de esas cosas es 'El Libro del mal', ya sabes, que no había nombre y las gargantas muy dispuestas de las de BetaPi convencieron a todos los de más de que a Regina George hay que bajarle las bragas y besarle el trasero, pues.

En el libro del mal (como en su original homólogo) se escribe de todo lo no sano o destructivo, que va desde el chismorreo obsceno de las de lingüística, las encuestas mensuales de popularidad que son analizadas por los de estadísticas y certificadas por los de psicología, hasta los consejos prácticos y sexuales de la consejera universitaria. Es pues la influencia escrita sobre el estudiantado y su nombre jamás había cambiado, no hasta después de que un sábado en el que Eren (totalmente ebrio) y Levi (medio sobrio) se encuentran en la fogata organizada por las seis fraternidades, y que se enredan en una batalla campal de miradas, insultos y frasecitas (por parte de Eren) que suenan a disculpas, hasta acabar con ellos chapoteando en las frías aguas del lago, tratando de ahogarse o salvarse —nadie puede verlo claramente— unos a otros _No quiero tu estúpida compasión, Yeager_ gorgotea Levi, el cuello con dos marcas de rasguños, el labio partido _¡Entonces no me veas como si quisieras que te abrazará, imbécil!_ ese es Eren, todo el pelo pegado en la cara, el cuello de la camisa estirado por los tirones de Levi _¡Tengo a quien pedírselo, no los necesito de ti pedazo de cretino!_ estalla el moreno y _¡Vete a la mierda, Levi!_ grita castaño y le suelta un manotazo a Levi enviándolo hacia atrás, liberándose. Salen del agua, Levi persigue a Eren por entre la arboleda y luego nadie sabe lo que pasa, porque ninguno regresa a la celebración, pero las especulaciones estallan a partir de ese momento; y el Libro del mal deja de llamarse así y cambia a 'La Bitácora del Einar' **(1)**.

Aunque la aplicación de este nombre y lo que esto conllevaba no fue de un día para otro, no, más bien sucedió de manera paulatina.

Quizás fueron las sensaciones en escalas de grises y el ambiente vacío que ellos sembraban sin intención al recorrer los pasillos, los síntomas que enraizaron con más ahínco estas especulaciones.

Al principio era casi normal que ellos establecieran tal distanciamiento, su pelea había parecido demasiado emocional para ser considerado otra cima de los estados de ánimos viscerales de Eren sobre Levi, pero también podía ser que la presión de entrar a la recta final del semestre era demasiada y había que concentrarse para no acabar sin vacaciones de fin de año, tal vez era el estrés de tener que volver a joderse con la instalación y acomodo a un nuevo compañero de cuarto, porque algún ingenioso en la rectoría se le ocurrió que para mejorar el bienestar de los estudiantes la disposición de cuartos debía ser por orden de fecha de nacimiento. Eren y Levi quedaron en dos edificios diferentes, pues nacieron a dos estaciones enteras de distancia. Eran primavera e invierno. En oposición hasta en eso.

Pero allí también estaba la cuestión de que Eren ya no atormentaba ni a Armin ni a los del escuadrón suicida (Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer y Sasha Blouse, nombrados así por habérseles ocurrido la grata idea de dejarse llevar por Armin Arlet a ser amigos del castaño) con sus quejas continuas por la existencia de Levi, e incluso había disuelto el grupo pro-vendetta en Facebook contra el susodicho, o que Levi ya no era una mata de alfileres contra Eren cuando este pasaba a las exposiciones de los trabajos investigativos.

Era pues que todo el mundo sospechaba que entre ellos había una especie de ruptura, una evitación táctica más parecido a un divorcio de enemigos, y que coloreaba de azul a todo el campus (por todas las razones válidas que cada facultad había expuesto para ser el glosario que daba pie a la razón de la bitácora), pero que nadie había podido probar como real, no hasta que en la fiesta por la culminación del proyecto de los de ingeniería fue totalmente evidente hasta para los miopes.

Levi estaba recostado en la barandilla que daba al patio frontal, viendo la competencia de bodyshots que se tenían sobre la grama espolvoreada de escarcha los de informática contra los de artes cuando Eren llegó, todo sonrisas, con los brazos colgados en los hombros de Armin, quien también desde su otro lado estaba siendo envuelto por Jean, el que le hacía muecas obscenas (animadas por Connie y Sasha a pesar de ir atragantándose con cheetos, lanzando migajitas entre su verborrea) a Eren.

Sucedió así:

Se vieron. La postura en ambos se tensó y todos alrededor esperaron un estallido entre ellos. Verbal o físico a como tenían a todo el estudiantado acostumbrado. Pero no hubo nada. Después de cinco minutos de contemplarse, Eren rehuyó la mirada, puchero en la boca y cabeza gacha; así fue como se adelantó hacia el interior de la casa dejando una estela de bocas abiertas, murmullos bastante audibles, y los ojos de Levi sobre su espalda, contemplativos.

Había sida la sorpresa de tal acontecimiento lo que hizo brotar la semilla de la necesidad de descubrir la verdadera razón del porqué se había contraído el Big-Bang que aquel par representaba, lo que condujo las sabias manos del club pastoral a empezar la recolección de rumores en vez de plegarias y a repartirlos como volantes de testimonios para la conversión. O quizás fueron los de física que no pudieron contemplar la idea de que su proyecto secreto quedará en hipótesis (pues la última vez que habían revisado la proyección de que esos acabaran en la tumba estaba solo dos puntos arriba a que estaban que follaban)

De repente hubo más teorías de que si lo que estaba sucediendo estaba relacionado con aquel sábado de tantas semanas atrás, de las que había sobre la realidad del Área 51 y el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Se evaluaron y analizaron pistas hasta debajo de las cejas del decano, e incluso hubo algunos de ciencias sociales que después de intoxicar en tequila a Connie, le interrogaron hasta que perdió el conocimiento, pero que solo lograron sacarle fue un 'mi amigo, eso porque Eren no llega'*

Fue a principios de diciembre cuando a pesar de todas las aplicaciones investigativas que aún no habían resuelto las dudas (pero ya habían dejado a todo el mundo más que drogado de aquel par) que otro acontecimiento sacudió los corazones del colectivo.

Eren había estado en la biblioteca desde las primeras horas, apostado entre los estantes, bajando cada libro que le pareciera útil entre rumeos de _puto, putisímo ensayo de ordenamiento sociopolítico._ Levi se apareció más tarde, cerca del mediodía, periódico bajo un brazo, limonada rellena de hielo en el otro y su maletín rebotante en su muslo izquierdo pues porque _solo un cementerio es mejor lugar para leer un buen reglón de coyuntura, joder. Que me iría al apestoso cementerio, pero no, los cementerios están muy 'floridos_ ' _en esta época_.

Permanecen allí, tres filas de estantes separándolos, hasta que la encargada dice que va a cerrar porque programaron fumigación y que los patios también le pueden servir para dormir la siesta de resaca (pues es lo que hace la mayoría de los que llegan allí). Levi levanta una ceja, ignora sus palabras y continúa repasando las últimas líneas del crucigrama que se encontró en una de las esquinitas del periódico y que no ha podido resolver _me iré hasta que me eches, Roz_. Desde el otro lado Eren recoge con cuidado todos sus apuntes (que son un montón de notitas adhesivas pegadas en los libros, garrapateadas de vertical a horizontal) no vaya a ser que se le escape una; y es quizás porque va demasiado distraído tratando de acomodarles en la pasta de su libreta que al pasar junto a las mesas no nota a Levi, que está de frente a su dirección y ha levantado la mirada a él, observándolo fijo en su andar y sus labios que se retuercen en gestecitos concentrados. Así pues, Eren tampoco se percata de la mano que se desliza hacia él, agarra una de las correítas de su pantalón verde olivo y le da un tirón que lo tambalea hacia atrás, llevándole a golpearse uno de los brazos con una silla _Ouch_ , es todo lo que logra decir antes de girarse, expresión molesta, puños apretados listo para soltarle un golpe al idiota que creyó graciosa hacerle tal cosa.

Entonces sucede otra vez.

El silencio tenso y sepulcral anticipativo, sus ojos enclavados en los del otro.

Pero igual, nada sucede como la vez anterior, solo que esta vez, no es Eren huyendo lo que rompe todo, en cambio es la voz de Levi.

—¿En que se parecen las ex-novias con los lagos de la luna titán, Eren? **(2)**

Todo al rededor permanece quieto, muchos pares de ojos mal disimulados sobre ellos.

De repente el aire parece aligarse y casi se puede respirar normal. Eren relaja su postura, se rasca la cabeza y levanta los hombros en un _no sé, dímelo_.

—Me-ta-no—dice Levi, liberando al fin la cuerdita de Eren y levantando el periódico y haciéndole señitas con su lápiz sobre unos cuadritos convergentes a Eren.

Y allí está el cambio.

PLAFF. SMASH.

Eren se echa a reír como desquiciado, golpetea la mesa de Levi y _que chiste más del culo, Levi. Es una jalada._

Levi sonríe y luego están los dos yéndose juntos, con otras tonterías en la boca de _sabes, el agua debería ser considerado un alienígena parasitario_ 'oh, creo que tienes razón' y _no entiendo por qué los nuevos políticos de hoy en día parece metidos en un drama de novela de triángulos amoroso ocultos._

Atrás de ellos quedan todos con un rostro de _¿Que mierdas pasó aquí, camarada?_

Solo que más tarde que temprano todo el campus lo ve, con ojos de lémur, que ellos se vuelven inseparables, casi hermanos gemelos, del mismo útero y semilla.

O al menos, hasta que, en el jardín del Edén, Lilith entendió que Adán realmente estaba tentado a morderle la manzana a Eva **(3)**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **(1)** Einar: Es un nombre vikingo que significa líder guerrero. Una combinación perfecta de lo que describo son Eren y Levi para la universidad en este Fic. Además, que contiene un buen acrónimo de los nombres de ellos XD

 **(2)** Este un chiste bastante tonto que yo inventé, además que tiene su lado muy nerd. En realidad, significa que ambos están hechos de un material tóxico (al menos para los humanos)

 **(3)** Es una metáfora que tiene mucho que decir de lo que viene en el fic.

Gracias por leer, nenas.

Las adoro con todo el 3

Besos de chispas.


End file.
